The invention is based on a priority application EP 04290450.8 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to a method of having telecommunication connections as well as a contact server for controlling telecommunication connections between subscribers of a telecommunication network and a mobile terminal for controlling such telecommunication connections.
Throughout history human beings have tried to contact persons who meet their requirements and to avoid contact persons who waste their time. Today, it is possible to use different kinds of dating services via the internet to contact a person who fulfills one's requirements.
For example, a person browses by an internet browser to a web site providing such dating service. The person fills an electronic form specifying personal data of the person, e.g. question concerning the person's age, hobbies or favorite radio channels, and a text field in which the person describes what kind of person he is looking for. Another person, who wants to check out the dating service browses to the web site of the dating service. The person fills an, electronic form for a search and the dating service searches for a person that matches the electronic form filled.
But, it is a drawback of such dating services that it is not possible to act on impulse and the user need an exhausting time to find an interesting person.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved contact service to subscribers of a telecommunication network.